Such a base and such a headlight lamp are disclosed, for example, in the laid-open specification DE 101 48 114 A1. This specification describes a headlight lamp having a metal/plastic base. Three electrical connections, which are in the form of contact lugs and extend in the radial direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the headlight lamp, protrude from the plastic base part of these headlight lamps.